Don't Forget It
by AllieKaaay
Summary: Dean has to remind Cas who he really belongs to. WARNINGS: Light BDSM, Dom/Sub, Dom!Dean, Sub!Cas.


Don't Forget It.

They walked into the bar, hand in hand, and chose a corner booth. A pretty waitress approached them, "What can ya'll to drink?"

Dean smiled at her, "I would like two shots of Jameson and he will have a Bud Light."

Castiel smiled over at Dean and nodded. The waitress looked between them, "Be back in a second."

Dean put his hand on Cas' lap and scooted closer, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He handed Cas some money for the drinks and walked away.

Castiel looked down at the table, like he'd been instructed to do while Dean was gone. They had a very interesting relationship, most people didn't notice, but a few did. Castiel sat there quietly, he looked up when the waitress approached. He paid for the drinks and didn't touch his until Dean was back.

"Hey there."

Castiels' eyes flew up to the strange voice. There was a man, a very well dressed man, standing in front of him. Cas looked over to the bathrooms and nervously back at the man in front of him.

"Hi." Cas' voice was low, he knew better than to respond, but he did it anyway.

"I'm Bartholomew. Would you like to get a drink?"

Cas nodded, "I'm Castiel, and yes, I would like a drink."

Bartholomew walked to the bar and returned with two beers, he took the seat next to Cas and slid the beer over.

"So, Castiel, what brings you to the bar?"

"I'm here with someone, he went to the bathroom." Cas looked down at the beer. This is bad...

"Well, he's not here now. His loss." Bartholomew scooted closer and Cas shifted uncomfortably.

"He is here, technically..." Cas kept his eyes down.

"What do you say we go to my place? I can show you a better time." The man put his hand on Cas' thigh.

"I don't think-"

"What the fucks going on here?" Deans' voice was dangerous, laced with venom.

Cas didn't dare look up. He knew the look that Dean must have planted on his face. He could feel Dean staring directly at him. He knew he fucked up.

"Well, I was just asking Castiel here if he wanted to-"

"You have exactly 5 seconds to leave." Dean turned his attention to the other man, giving him the coldest glare he could muster.

Bartholomew cleared his throat and nodded, he grabbed his beer and walked away. Cas felt Dean sit next to him, he could hear his ragged breathing.

"Cas, look at me." Dean ordered.

Cas looked up at straight at Dean, who was clearly very angry.

"What was that about?"

Cas cleared his throat, "He just asked if I wanted a drink..."

"And you accepted? What, you don't like the drink I got you?" Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded to the Bud Light sitting right next to the Bud Light the other man had gotten.

"No, Dean, that's not-"

"What did you just call me?" Deans' eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It was a mistake."

"You're damn right it was a mistake. We're leaving. I believe a punishment is in order." Dean stood and grabbed Cas by the hand, pulling him up.

Cas resisted a little, Dean tightened his grip, "You don't want to make this worse, do you Cas?"

The angel shook his head, "No, Sir."

"Let's go."

They walked out of the bar and got in the Impala. Dean drove slowly, letting Cas' mind wonder what was in store for him at home. They pulled up in front of the bunker and got out.

"Go to the room, get ready." Dean didn't even blink in his direction.

Cas walked through the bunker and straight past Sam, who was mumbling about how he knew that look and something about noise canceling headphones. Cas opened the door to Deans' room and removed his clothing, he then got on his knees and sat back on his feet, eyes locked on the floor.

He sat there for what felt like forever, when he finally heard Dean come into the room. He could hear Dean set things down on the bed, it was so hard for him not to look over his shoulder. But he knew he needed to be good. He was very new to this lifestyle, having a Dominant... but that's what Dean wanted, and he had to admit, it was fucking awesome.

He sat very still when he heard Dean make his way over to him. "Look straight." Came a voice right behind him. Cas lifted his head, so he was staring at the wall. He felt the silky blindfold slide over his eyes and the back of his head.

"Hands up."

Cas lifted his hands, keeping his wrists together as the rope glided smoothly over them. He knew Dean was tying an intricate knot, because this was taking some time. Once Dean was done, he pulled on the rope making Cas stand up. He then led him to the bed, "On your stomach."

Cas carefully climbed up on the bed, falling lightly onto his stomach. Dean pulled the ropes through the headboard and secured them tightly. Cas isn't going anywhere.

Dean stepped back and admired the man in front of him, absolutely beautiful. He grabbed a small vibrator and a bottle of lube, he slid on the bed behind Cas.

"On your knees."

Cas responded immediately, pulling his legs up underneath him. He kept his face down in the pillows, he smiled into the fabric.

Dean put some lube on the vibrator and circled it around Cas' eager hole. "You will not come until I tell you to, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Cas' voice was low, gravely.

Dean pushed the vibrator past the tight ring of muscle, and turned it on. He pushed it straight to Cas' prostate, feeling the man shaking beneath him.

"Tell me what you did wrong." Deans' voice was strong, but shook quietly.

"I-I accepted a drink from another man." Cas wriggled.

"Why did you do that, Cas?" Dean pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with a larger one, turning it on high.

Cas let out a startled yell, "I don't know- Fuck, I don't know."

"Tell me, Cas!" Dean let a growl out as he shoved the vibrator out then back in, slamming it back into his prostate.

Cas' knees gave out he fell onto his stomach, let out a strangled moan.

"Get up."

Cas crawled back up onto shakey knees, his wrist pulling against the restraints.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know why I accepted it. Please, I need to come." Cas moaned loudly.

"No." Dean turned the vibrator a lower setting, watching Cas struggle against his restraints.

"Ple-please. I'm sorry. Please, Sir." Cas was a whimpering mess.

Dean pulled the vibrator out and put some lube on his cock, he lined himself up.

"Who do you belong to, Castiel?"

Cas moaned, "You, Dean. Only you."

Dean pushed himself inside Cas with one swift thrust. He stilled, letting Cas adjust. "You ready for me to move, Cas?"

Cas barely nodded before Dean was pulling out then slamming back inside. He set a relentless pace, the noises slipping from Cas were obscene and pornographic. Dean growled and pushed further, feeling the heat coiling up in his gut.

"Please. Please." Cas was begging and it was making Deans' heady fuzzy. He loved the feeling of making this incredible creature beg.

"Tell me you're mine." Deans' hips arched a little and Cas let out a howl.

"I'm yours. Only yours. Plea- please, Dean."

"Now, angel."

Cas arched his back as his orgasm spiraled through him, leaving white streaks all over the bed. Dean hips faltered as he felt Cas clench around him, he buried himself deeper as he released himself inside of HIS angel.

He pulled out gently and untied Cas' hands. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to his chest.

Cas looked up at Dean, "I really am only yours."

Dean smirked, "Don't forget it."


End file.
